


Dear Professor Wu

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhang Yixing finds himself making out in a club with his hot and young Media Science professor. They try to forget about the happening, which only works out so much until Zhang Yixing just really needs an extension on his group project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Professor Wu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how and why it happened but it did. Thanks to Kira for betaing this thing, I owe you big time. ♥

###

A dark room, loud music and a lot of alcohol had lead Zhang Yixing to where he was, caught between the wall of the club and the body of some random stranger he had started to make out with about five minutes ago. It wasn’t like he had come here to purposely get picked up by another guy. He only had tagged along with his friends who had urged him to get out and have fun at least once in a blue moon. He actually hated people who bailed on their friends to go home with someone else they didn’t even know the names of. But he was about to do just that as he let out a moan when the other guy pressed his body against Yixing’s and ground his hips while he sucked on the skin of Yixing’s neck. Some other partygoers hooted when they passed them, voicing their support.

“Yeah, come on dude, tap that fine ass!”

“Oh my GOD do you see this?! Two hot guys making out, somebody FILM THIS!”

The stranger broke away and while his hand grabbed Yixing’s crotch through the tight jeans the smaller was wearing, he said, “Do you want to take this somewhere else? I’m getting annoyed by these asses. Plus, the music sucks!”

Yixing was _so_ needy for sex, no matter where exactly, he just nodded willingly and let himself get dragged out of the club. They didn’t have any jackets to pick up since the weather was warm enough already to go out with just a shirt and as soon as they stumbled onto the street, the stranger crashed his lips onto Yixing’s once again, his tongue skillfully teasing Yixing into imagining what else the taller man might do to him tonight. Yixing let out another pleased sigh as they broke away from each other and the stranger said, “I’ll catch a taxi.”

It was only now that Yixing really heard the other’s low voice and finally saw his face in the light of the streetlamp. And as he did, he let out a shocked gasp.

“Professor Wu?!”

The taller man seemed to be in the same state of shock as he looked at Yixing, his eyes growing wide.

“You… oh god… you’re one of my students… FUCK!”

It was him. The “young fresh meat” of the Media Science department who had come back to China after finishing his degree in Canada (and he had done that in a breathtaking speed, being one of the youngest professors Yixing’s university had ever employed to date). The hot, young professor everybody was swooning over. Yixing had made out with the guy who held the lecture and the course on empirical methods in media impact studies that the student attended every Wednesday.

“This did not happen, alright?”

And with that, Professor Wu dashed away into the darkness, leaving a startled Yixing standing in front of the club. The student’s lips burned and tingled as his cell phone went off in the pocket of his jeans. It was his friend who asked where he was. With a rather weak excuse he told him he’d be going home. After what just happened he surely wasn’t up to getting back into the hell that was this club.

###

Stepping into the lecture hall on Wednesday was so awkward, Yixing actually thought of skipping the session. But he was too much of a diligent student, so he decided to push Saturday night as far back into his mind as possible and sat down next to his friend Luhan, who didn’t know anything about the happenings a few days ago. Nobody knew, actually. The whole thing was too embarrassing; Yixing didn’t want to imagine what would happen if that thing actually went around campus.

“Did you read the chapter?” Luhan asked as he opened the PDF file the professor had sent around prior to the lecture.

“Yeah, I did. But I didn’t really understand.”

“Ugh!” Luhan grunted, “I mean, I really like Wu’s lectures and stuff but why does he have to teach such a boring subject?”

Yixing shrugged his shoulders to indicate he didn’t know either. In that moment the door was flung open and Professor Wu rushed into the room. The students who were in the middle of their conversations stopped and turned their attention to him.

He looked too handsome for his own good in his white dress shirt that fit him perfectly, emphasizing his broad shoulders and muscled arms and his black pants skimming the outline of his butt; the very same butt that Yixing had grabbed just four days ago in the diffused light of the club.

Yixing tried to suppress his whimper and attempted to hide behind the screen of his own laptop as he had been sitting in the third row ever since the semester had started, which meant his professor saw him _every time_. Wu Yifan threw his lecture script on the speaker’s desk and put on his glasses, the kind that made one look sophisticated but not nerdy (or just incredibly hot), and Yixing distracted himself by opening a new document and spending an awful lot of time captioning it with “Empirical Methods, Lecture No. 7”.

“Okay, so, where were we last week?” Professor Wu asked after arranging himself and looking into the faces of his students.

Yixing wasn’t sure if his gaze lingered on him a little longer than usual. He felt his blood rushing to his face and Luhan asked, “What the fuck is wrong with you today? Having a crush on our professor?”

“Shut up!” Yixing hissed.

He had really tried hard to actually pay attention to what Wu Yifan was saying. But at the end of the 90 minutes long lecture, he hadn’t taken any notes and had not the slightest clue what had been talked about. The worst thing was yet to come however – right after the lecture, he and 14 other students had to attend the course that was mandatory to complete the course and get the grade. So now he was about to face another 90 minutes, but this time in a small room, not able to hide from his professor in the anonymity of a lecture hall any longer. He couldn’t even bail on that, since his professor had already seen him and he wasn’t allowed to miss more than two classes. His plan was to skip the last two sessions during the finals, so there really was no way around it.

For their course assessment the students had to get into groups of five and put the knowledge gained in the lecture into practice. Yixing and Luhan had been lucky enough to get put together into a group that was actually capable of getting shit done so when the course started and Wu Yifan asked their group how they’ve been doing, Luhan said, “We’re doing fine, Zhang Yixing only needs to crack SPSS and we’re good to get into gathering the results.”

“I see,” Professor Wu replied and leaned against the desk, “Mr. Zhang, how’s that going for you?”

Yixing looked up and was irritated by how indifferent the taller man looked at him, it was almost like he didn’t really care about what had happened and Yixing was wondering whether he panicked about it for nothing. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, I’m slowly getting the hang of it, but since I didn’t have a course on that program and it’s really complicated, it might take some time…”

Wu Yifan nodded and a small pout flickered across his face which made some of the girls swoon. _Yeah, you bastard. Act all cute while you were ready to fuck me not even a week ago,_ Yixing thought.

“Sounds good, if you’ve got questions just come over to my office, I’ll gladly help. I know SPSS is difficult when using it for the first time. I’ve had my fair share of nervous breakdowns with that program before.”

While the rest of the class started to laugh and giggle at his comment, the two men looked at each other for a second and Yixing had to literally bite his tongue to not let an inappropriate comment slip out.

“Sure thing,” he said instead and Professor Wu’s attention wandered over to the second group.

Yixing swore himself to never visit the other’s office. He’d crack the program by himself, even if it meant he had to read every available book and watch every online tutorial until he knew what to do.

###

That resolution lasted for exactly five days.

The thing was that no book and no tutorial had helped Yixing with the thing he tried to find out. Plus, the deadline wasn’t that far away anymore and he feared that if he didn’t get started soon, he’d get into serious trouble. And so he had no choice but to reluctantly write a mail to his professor on Monday morning. Composing a formal mail was harder than ever, because he clearly couldn’t just write “You fucking hot piece of ass, you distract me so much I cannot have one clear thought about that stupid assignment! Fuck you! Fix this for god’s sake!”  
So instead, he wrote:

_Dear Professor Wu,_

_I’ve worked with SPSS for two weeks now and even though I believe I have gotten the hang of the basic things, I am still not able to get the results me and my group need. I’d like to get back on your offer to come over and let you take a look at it._

_Best Regards,  
Zhang Yixing_

He hadn’t expected to get a fast reply but while he was getting ready to head to university, Professor Wu’s answer popped up on his screen.

_Dear Mr. Zhang,_

_Sure thing! My office hours are from 2 – 4pm today. If you cannot show up around that time because of other courses just let me know, I’m sure I can squeeze you in between my schedule given the fact that your group has to hand in the results next week._

_Kind Regards,  
Wu Yifan_

Fortunately, Yixing was free in those two hours so he decided to show up at 2pm sharp so he wouldn’t have to wait too long and could leave immediately after because there would be other students waiting. When he knocked at the door to Wu Yifan’s office, he felt his heart pick up its pace and his hands got sweaty. Wu Yifan’s assistant opened the door.

“You’re the first for today, huh?” She asked with a smile and Yixing nodded.

Yeah. The first. Why did everything have to have such a… subtle sexual reference?!

“Just go ahead, he’s in his office,” the assistant said and let Yixing in while she pointed to the door to Yixing’s left before she sat back behind her own desk.

Yixing took one last deep breath, which the woman commented with, “No need to be this nervous. Or is it about your bachelor thesis?”

“Ummm… no! Just some assessment…” Yixing babbled before he knocked on the door and faced his fate.

Professor Wu’s office was big and neatly tidied up. The man himself was sitting at a desk, back turned to the windows as he looked into a book titled “Introduction to Media Impact Studies”. He let the book sink down and when he saw Yixing, he casually said, “Mr. Zhang, glad you made it.”

“Yeah.” Was Yixing’s short answer and Professor Wu pointed to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Sit down, please.”

Yixing did as he was told and pulled out his laptop to open the program.

“So what exactly is your problem?” The professor asked, standing up to walk around his desk and sit down next to Yixing so he’d be able to take a look at the program.

Yixing asked himself if that was really necessary.

“Umm. Yeah, well, I’m trying to make a chart that shows the change within one group. Like, we have these hypotheses that we need to check, for example – ‘In what decade were women pictured mostly doing housework?’”

“Oh, you’ve been assigned that content analysis on advertisements in magazines, right?” The other one interrupted.

“Yes.”

“Okay, got it. Go on.”

“So,” Yixing said and tried to get back to the topic while Wu Yifan leaned over a little more. No matter what kind of aftershave he was using, it smelled way too good, “I definitely need the years, but if I select the years and the variable ‘housework’ the chart is one straight line but that’s impossible? I mean, that would mean the share of women doing housework in advertisement has been constant in the last thirty years…?”

While he was explaining his problem, he demonstrated his steps with the program and as expected, the line chart was one straight line, almost as if it was laughing at Yixing for doing the same stupid mistake once again.

“Yeah, that doesn’t make sense.” His professor confirmed and Yixing tried hard not to roll his eyes.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious,_ he thought, scooting away as their shoulders brushed against each other because Wu Yifan was now leaning forward.

“May I?” He asked, but didn’t wait for Yixing’s answer before he let his fingers move over the mousepad.

He tried a few things but didn’t seem to be very convinced until he grunted and leaned back.

“I think you have to type in every year manually.” He then announced and sent Yixing an apologetic smile.

“No… please… EVERY year??”

“I’m afraid so.”

He leaned over again and started to copy the data into a new window of the program. His long fingers almost flew across the keyboard and Yixing kept on gaping at his hands and arms until he reminded himself to stop staring at his professor like a thirsty teen drooling over a poster of their favorite popstar. _Fuck this guy._

“See?”

The chart was now showing the change, with a slight decrease starting in the late eighties, like his group had expected.

“I’m going to be so dead…” Yixing breathed and buried his head in his hands.

They had analyzed over 3,000 advertisements. He was the only one who had the program, so he couldn’t even split the workload with others in his group.

“It’s always one who’s doing the whole work, I know.”

Yixing didn’t know if he should feel comforted by these words so he just grunted. When he looked at his professor, the older one crooked an understanding smile and their knees touched. It made Yixing’s muscles go stiff. Images of last week flashed across his inner eye and it was almost like he felt Yifan’s hands all over his body again. They looked at each other and shared an awkward moment of silence before his professor asked, “Does anybody know?”

Yixing shook his head, but he just couldn’t take his eyes of the other one.

“Nobody will know.”

The statement of Yixing’s sounded almost like the student promised that he wouldn’t only keep his mouth shut about that make out session in a club, he’d also not tell anyone if they would ever cross the line between a mere student-professor relation once again. Yixing knew that he should actually be leaving now. His question had been answered, he had the info he needed, but he stayed put, pressing his knee against his professor’s. Yifan closed his eyes, took a breath and whispered, “Fuck.”

Then he grabbed Yixing’s neck and crashed his own lips onto his student’s – it was almost like he wanted to pick up where they had left off before. Yixing grunted in surprise but allowed Yifan’s tongue to enter his mouth and he grabbed the collar of the other’s shirt to pull him closer. With one swift movement Yifan pressed Yixing into his chair and sat on his lap while his hands slipped under the younger’s sweatshirt. The student suppressed a moan as those long fingers of Yifan’s started to caress his skin.

It was a knock on the door and the assistant’s question how long they still needed because five more students were waiting to see the professor that brought them back to reality.

“Shit, fuck, god damnit!” Yifan cursed against Yixing’s neck that he just had nibbled on and Yixing truly believed this was one of the sexiest things he’d ever heard in his life.

Yifan let go of Yixing and shouted towards the door, “Two more minutes, we’re almost done! Thanks for the info!”

Then he got off Yixing and said, “God damnit, why are you doing this?!”

“Me?! Friendly reminder here, you were the one making moves on me, both times!”

Yifan closed Yixing’s laptop and handed it over to him. The gesture told Yixing to get out already. He grabbed his device and as he was about to pull it out of his professor’s hands, the other one wouldn’t let go. Yifan pulled him back, Yixing losing his balance a little as a result and the other put the arm that wasn’t holding on to Yixing’s laptop around the smaller one’s waist. His large hand grabbed Yixing’s butt as if it was claiming him.

“I know and that’s the frustrating part… _I just cannot keep my hands or eyes off you._ ”

When he was finally let off the hook, he walked out of Yifan’s office, immediately breaking into a sprint to the bathrooms to splash some water into his face to calm himself down.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

###

For the next few days, Yixing lived on a thin thread of coffee and occasional snacks at the cafeteria while he tried his best to meet the deadline. It didn’t help that his professor was spooking around in the back of his mind every time he opened the computer program, let alone the fact that he still had to attend the lecture and the course. Professor Wu tried to stay professional but at the end of the second session of the week he asked Yixing to stay for a moment.

“Sorry, I really have no time, I need to get that result stuff done until Friday!” Yixing hastily said and hurried out of the room to avoid getting caught in between Yifan’s hands again.

The next day he was hunched over his computer once again while Luhan sat next to him to prepare the presentation for the project. Both of them clung to two big mugs of coffee, Yixing barely awake while Luhan was a big ray of sunshine, as usual.

“Yesterday’s lecture was quite cool, huh?” He chattered as he had a blast creating a cool presentation while Yixing was still typing down results on gender representation in magazine advertisement.

“Yeah, whatever…”

“Oh come on, don’t be so grumpy!”

“Luhan! I’m trying to make us not fail so shut up and let me work!” Yixing snapped in a harsher tone than he had intended but right now that was the least of his concerns.

“Woooooow, okayyyyyy, someone’s having a bad day…”

Yixing let the comment slide and concentrated on the data again. Why in the fucking hell had Professor Wu told them to analyze 30-fucking-years? Was he crazy?! Somewhere in between the small progress Yixing made (at least he had 4 out of 6 hypotheses covered already), Luhan got up to get some snacks. While his friend was away, Yixing’s personal worst-case scenario happened: One of the other students rushed past his table, swinging his bag onto his shoulders. While doing so, he accidentally hit Luhan’s mug that fell over and the coffee poured onto the table. Before Yixing could properly react, the beverage spilled over his laptop and he let out a shocked scream. The student was already gone, and then the monitor went black.

“Noooo! No, no, no!!”

Yixing let out a frustrated grunt and tried to save the computer, but it was no use – he somehow had the premonition that everything was gone, the black monitor being witness to it.

“Shit, Yixing, what happened?”

Luhan had come back and carried two pieces of chocolate cake in his hands, one for him, and one for Yixing because he was of the opinion that chocolate cake could solve all your problems, even those concerning tight deadlines and a stupid computer program that kept you awake at night.

“This fucking asshole knocked your mug over and now look at this!!”

Yixing lifted his laptop that dripped with coffee and he had to fight the urge to kill somebody. Fuck man! All his work!

“Fuuuuuck, is there a way to get the data?”

“Man, how would I know?! Even if so, I’d never get it until tomorrow…”

“… fuck, the deadline…”

“Shit, shit, shit!”

Luhan pulled some tissues out of his bag to get rid of the mess on the table while Yixing spat out one curse after the other. He was dead. He needed the credit points for that course, he couldn’t just retake it next semester because he had to take his intermediate exams and for that, he had to pass this class. But how could he actually get the credits when his group couldn’t hand in their results on time?

“Man you have to talk to Professor Wu, maybe he’ll give you an extension.”

“Yeah, as if! We have to upload our results to that platform, remember? And the clock is already ticking on there.”

He had just checked this morning – the program read: Remaining time – 1 day, 2 hours, 24 minutes. Now it probably was at something around 20 hours.

“ _Just try it_ , Yixing!” Luhan said, “Tell him what happened, he doesn’t seem to be an asshole professor – he’ll surely understand and find a solution!”

Yixing couldn’t really think straight due to sleep deprivation and way too much caffeine rushing through his veins, so he grabbed his laptop after Luhan promised to clean up the table and made his way to his professor’s office. He didn’t even knock at the door and just burst into the assistant’s office without a warning.

“I need to talk to Professor Wu,” he proclaimed as the assistant looked up in surprise.

“Um, he doesn’t have office hours today; I’d suggest you come back on Monday…”

“No, you don’t understand, it’s an emergency - I don’t have time until Monday!”

“I’m sorry, but he’s busy right now… and about to have lunch break…”

“Then tell him to not be busy for five minutes, it’s really important!”

She looked at Yixing as if he had lost his mind, but then Professor Wu opened his office door to peek out.

“Mr. Zhang, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I need to talk to you! Now! It’s about my assessment!”

Yifan tilted his head and eyed his student for a second, then he pushed the door open and said, “Come in, you’re not going to leave until I let you in anyway, am I right?”

“Damn right!” Yixing scoffed and walked straight into the other’s office.

“But, Mr. Wu, didn’t we want to have lunch with Mr. Wang and Mrs. Chu?” Yixing heard the assistant ask.

“Yeah, you go ahead, don’t wait for me. Maybe you can do me the favor and bring me something when you return in an hour?”

She said yes to that and with a last rather witty comment (“What would I do without you?” – “Probably forget to eat and starve in your own office!”) she disappeared for her lunch break. When the door to his office was finally closed, Yifan asked, “Okay, what’s the matter?”

“I need an extension.”

The older one stopped short and frowned.

“I cannot just give out extensions.”

“Oh my GOD, please!” Yixing begged and opened his laptop to show that it wasn’t running anymore, “Some asshole knocked a mug of coffee over and my laptop died on me – I have NOTHING, I need to start all over again. I cannot possibly get everything done by tomorrow!”

Yifan’s face showed honest compassion as Yixing frantically pushed the on button of his computer but the screen only flickered faintly before it stayed black. Yifan ran his fingers through his hair and seemed to think for a moment.

“I just… That’s why I use the program, because you cannot negotiate deadlines… once it’s set, it’s set…”

“Oh come ON, you set the deadline, there surely has to be a way to edit the date and set a new one, we’re living in the 21st century!”

“Yixing, I already turned down two other groups, it would be unfair to them if I gave you the extension and they’d have to meet the deadline.”

“Then give them the extension too, I don’t care!”

“… is there really no way to retrieve the data?”

“I don’t know, my computer died like ten minutes ago, I’m on a lot of caffeine, I haven’t slept and everything is just fucking stupid and horrible and my whole academic career might be at stake, so please just be a nice guy and save me here?!”

His professor leaned against his bookshelf and sighed.

“Seriously, you have no idea how sorry I am for you…”

“Well, then help me, would you?!”

Yixing who had sat down on the chair from last time got up and walked over to Yifan. He wasn’t one to beg for things, but he was desperate, so this time he had to make an exception, unfortunately. He put the palms of his hands together and said, while approaching his professor, “Please, I know you can change the deadline. Please, I’ll do _anything_ …”

“Don’t say that!” Yifan stammered and crossed his arms in defense as Yixing pressed his body against him, the student’s hands placed on his shoulders.

As innocent as Yixing might appear with his curly hair and his dimpled smile to people who didn’t know him that well, he wasn’t. He knew very well how to curl his lips, how to bat his eyelashes and how to use his voice to get his way with other people. So while his hands started to slowly open the first two buttons of Yifan’s shirt, he let his lips ghost over the skin of Yifan’s neck, who whimpered at the small touch. Yixing opened the third button. And the fourth. Yifan slowly put his arms down to give the other more space and Yixing knew that he’d only need a few more seconds to make him snap.

“Please,” he breathed and placed his lips on the collarbone that had appeared before his hand made its way down south and Yifan’s shirt slowly slid off his right shoulder. When his hand finally stopped at the crotch of his professor, gently squeezing, he added, “ _I really need this._ ”

The taller one gasped and right when Yixing was about to send one of his best _fuck me_ gazes, Yifan started to push him against his office desk – when he lifted the younger up onto the table, Yixing knocked over a pile of folders and the term papers of some other students scattered across the floor. They didn’t care about them though and Yixing saved precious time in getting rid of his shirt while Yifan threw his own to the floor. Then the professor leaned over his student and placed hot kisses all over the exposed skin. Yixing closed his eyes and almost purred like a cat as Yifan went further down to explore his body. When he started to fumble with Yixing’s belt, the younger one sat up abruptly.

“Wait,” he panted and quickly changed their positions so Yifan was leaning against the piece of furniture and Yixing cornered him, one knee between Yifan’s legs.

“What?” Yifan asked and looked at Yixing in confusion.

Yixing unzipped Yifan’s pants and let his hand slide into his briefs to grab Yifan’s half erected cock that soon would be needing relief. Yifan’s body shivered at the touch and he bit his lips to prevent a moan from escaping his throat.

“I think I need to do the work here,” Yixing explained as he went down on his knees and pulled the other’s pants and briefs out of the way.

Yifan could only watch as the younger one showed a smug smile and never broke eye contact with the professor while he slowly took him in, moving his head up and down to bring the other to full erection.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Yifan moaned.

One hand held onto the desk while the other one grabbed Yixing’s soft hair and pulled on it - Yixing hummed in approval and picked up his pace. After he released Yifan’s hard cock he licked along its whole length, starting from the base. As he twirled his tongue around Yifan’s tip that was already leaking precum, Yifan’s feet started to tremble and he tried to gain back a little of his composure. “You really need that extension, huh?”

Yixing smiled and placed a kiss on Yifan’s right inner thigh before he got up on his feet again. He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his purse where he had stashed a condom before, not because he really had intended to bang his professor, but because he was a rather precautious guy and you just never know. He handed the other one the condom and while he got rid of his own remaining clothes he said, “We’re not done yet, professor.”

Speed was urgent, since they didn’t know when Yifan’s assistant would be back to bring over some food, so Yixing wasted no second and took one of Yifan’s hands to start sucking on his fingers – even if he carried a condom with him, lubricant wasn’t the thing he had randomly stowed somewhere in his backpack, so his own saliva would have to suffice for the time being. When he deemed Yifan’s fingers wet enough he released them again. Yifan had watched him the whole time, mouth hanging slightly open at the lewd sight of Yixing licking the taller’s fingers like sweet candy, Yifan’s erection pulsing between his legs as if it was begging for Yixing’s lips to come back and finish what they had started. Without a further word Yifan bent Yixing over his desk. Trapped between Yifan’s hot body and the cold wood of the desk, Yixing shuddered as he felt Yifan’s index finger circle around his entrance.

“Don’t tease me,” he panted, supporting his upper body with his elbows on the table so he was able to push his hips back and make Yifan finally enter him.

This surely had to be among the most uncomfortable postures he had ever been fucked in, but the fact that it was his professor fingering him open with skilled movements while anyone could just burst into the office any given second made it so incredibly hot that Yixing soon adjusted to the stretch of Yifan’s fingers.

“Do me.” The student demanded after he felt relaxed enough with three fingers filling him up and he knew he needed more than that to satisfy his craving.

“You sure?” Yifan asked and pushed his fingers deeper into Yixing, who whimpered.

“Oh my god, just FUCK me already!”

His professor chuckled and fumbled the condom out of the packaging and over his cock. Yixing grabbed the edge of the table and spread his legs a little to give Yifan more access. As Yifan slowly pushed into him, Yixing’s body started to tremble and he let out a scream of pleasure – fuck yes. That was exactly what he needed.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh god yes, keep going!” Yixing moaned to let Yifan know that he was more than okay, that, in fact, he was enjoying the feeling of being stretched to the limit by the other’s cock _very much_.

When Yifan was completely buried inside of him, Yixing experimentally rocked his hips in accordance to the other one’s movements until they found the rhythm that got both of them off. Yixing hoped nobody was around the office to hear Yifan’s low moans and Yixing’s cries for more. The heat was unbearable as Yifan pulled out and slammed back into Yixing almost mercilessly to push him over the edge and reach his climax. To help with that, Yifan grabbed Yixing’s forgotten erection but the younger one slapped his hand away.

“No… You better only use your dick to make me cum!” Yixing squeezed out and Yifan’s low chuckle was ringing in his ears as Yifan leaned over to pull at his hair and place some kisses on his neck.

“Your wish is my command,” he said and adjusted his angle – the next thrust was the one that made Yixing let out a high pitched scream.

“Do that… _again_!”

So Yifan did. He slowly pulled out of Yixing and thrusted right back in, making Yixing’s body tremble in an orgasmic wave of pleasure. And he kept going, frantically hitting Yixing’s prostate and Yixing screamed and begged for more, completely unable to form any coherent sentence so he instead resorted to calling out his professor’s name. With one last push Yixing and Yifan let their orgasms take over and their bodies crashed together – Yifan letting out a long moan, while Yixing had to close his eyes as he reached his climax and his whole body jerked. His heart was beating so fast he felt it pounding against his ribcage. Yifan rolled his hips a few more times before he finally pulled out of the other and leaned against the desk to catch his breath. Yixing was sure he had never cum this hard in his life before and he also didn’t really feel his legs, so he just stayed like this, spread out over Yifan’s desk.

“So… was that worth an extension or not?” He joked after taking a few calming breaths.

“Fuck man. That was worth an A for your bachelor thesis.”

Yixing giggled and watched Yifan walk around his desk to sit down in his chair. Yixing sat up and took the offered tissues to get himself (and the desk) clean while Yifan started to type on his computer. When Yixing was done he threw the tissues into the waste bin and walked over to Yifan. He threw his arms around the other’s sweaty body, drawing random patterns on the sticky skin with his thumbs.

“I’m giving you ten more days,” Yifan said and Yixing watched as he changed the deadline in the program.

“Thank you, professor! I owe you!”

“I’m fucking breaking every single of my rules here oh my god…” Yifan mumbled in horror, not believing what he was doing and opening his mail account before he started to type a circular mail to the rest of the class.

_Dear all,_

_As some of you have asked me for an extension, I decided to give your course ten more days. I came to the conclusion that the workload I’ve given some of the groups might be too much – I apologize for that. I hope you’re all going to be able to finish your presentations by the new deadline which will be Monday, 6th June. I have already changed the date on the online platform. If you’ve got any questions regarding your results or your presentation, please send me an e-mail._

_Best regards,  
Wu Yifan_

Yixing chuckled as he read along and placed a kiss on Yifan’s cheek.

“You’re my favorite professor, did you know?”

“That is not funny!”

Yifan turned around but didn’t push Yixing away. In fact, he pulled him a little closer to give him a kiss. When he broke away, he said, “You need to do me some favors.”

“Which would be...?”

“First of all – you need to leave before Mrs. Deng comes back. Second of all – you’re not going to sign up for any of my future courses.”

Yixing felt a little offended by the cold tone in Yifan’s voice but acted like he didn’t care and agreed before he turned away and got dressed. While putting on his pants and his shirt he somehow hoped Yifan would say something – it wasn’t like he expected the other to ask him out on a date or cuddle with him in his office chair, but saying nothing seemed kind of rude to Yixing. Unfortunately, Yifan was pulling the silent card on him.

_Fine. Be like that, asshole._

He grabbed his laptop and walked over to the door. With one last look over his shoulder, he said before walking out, “Well then, I guess I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

When he got back to the cafeteria, Luhan was already waiting for him. Yixing took a deep breath and prayed to every higher entity he’d not be giving away what just happened. He felt like he was limping a little.

“Dude, what took you so long?”

“It just wasn’t easy to convince him to give us an extension.” Yixing responded, trying to sound as casual as possible.

He was hoping he neither smelled like sex nor looked like he had just been fucked into another world by his professor, so he tried to look casual by shrugging his shoulders.

“So… he granted an extension?”

“He did. Check your mails.”

Luhan opened his account and read the mail Yifan had sent to all his students. Then he looked up to Yixing and gave him a big smile.

“I knew you’d convince him! You’re like one of his favorite students!”

Yixing held back a bout of panicked laughter. Yeah. _His favorite student._

###

Yixing was lucky enough to have a friend who was fond of computers and knew one or two tricks to save his whole data. So when he could finally get back to work two days later with a new laptop (god bless his mother, who had been willing to give him some money for it), only then was he able to check his mails. His stomach turned when he saw the sender “Prof. Wu Yifan” pop up in his mail account. He contemplated deleting the message without reading it but in the end, his curiosity won over his anxiety.

_Yixing,_

_I hope you could work out your technical problems. Don’t feel taken aback by my words last time. I still need to grade the assessment, and even though I’m sure you and the rest of your group has done a good job, I’m sure I’d still ask myself if the good grade I’ll be giving your group is going to be completely objective and fair to others. I’d feel better if, after this semester, you’re not going to be one of my students anymore because it’s too much of a conflict of interest for me._

_I’m also sure that I cannot look at you anymore without having certain images flash up in front of my inner eye. I can’t stop thinking about you. I’d like to invite you for dinner to make up for kicking you out like an ass the other day. If you’re going to accept my offer, does Saturday sound good to you?_

_Yifan_

Dinner sounded good, actually. Dinner with his hot professor sounded even better. And the possibility of maybe getting more out of it than just some food was the best thought that popped into Yixing’s mind. So instead of answering the mail, Yixing grabbed his phone and dialed the number attached to Yifan’s automatic mail signature that stated the address of the department and the extension number to his office. A smug grin appeared on his face as he heard the click and Yifan’s voice:

“Hello, this is Wu Yifan speaking?”

“Let’s have Korean on Saturday. I know a good restaurant off campus.”

There was a short moment where Yifan didn’t answer and then he said in a business like voice, “Oooh, Mr. Zhang, is it about your assignment?”

“Let me guess, you’re having people over at your office?”

“Yes, I’ve got Mr. Wang here for a meeting, so maybe just write me a mail and we can set a date for reviewing your work?”

Yixing bit his lower lip and said in a low voice, “It’s a date then. I’ll make sure to get enough… supplies.”

Then he hung up on his professor who let out a squeak disguised as a cough.

Yixing knew this was morally wrong and against every possible rule on campus. But god damnit. Sometimes rules were there to be broken.


End file.
